


Nightrunner

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Zor's had enough.





	Nightrunner

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Challenge 2019, Table 01.
> 
> Prompt: _ride_

The night wind rushing past his face and whipping through his hair was a pleasure Zor hadn't expected when he up and hauled stakes from the barracks. Same for the moonlit landscape flashing past, and his hovercycle thrumming like a mechanical heart beneath him --

_Technically_ he was breaking the rules, but _technically_ Zor didn't give a good goddamn.

He was tired of Angelo's sniping, Louie's endless questions, Dana's -- everything -- and most of all, Eddie's constant viciousness. He needed _out_ and he was damn well taking that out.

_I'm liking this, though._

_ So I'll just have to make it a habit --_


End file.
